Harry Potter 6 and the mysterious girl
by Shounenvampress
Summary: Alisa just moved to London with her family to live with her couson Hermione. Alisa is also a witch and she's going to go to Hogwarts. In the eyes of Alisa mind you.
1. Default Chapter

Alisa opened her eyes and yawned. She heard a moan in the distance and smiled remembering where she was. She sat up and patted her small black cat. Alisa picked up her suitcase and shouted, "Mom! I'm awake!"  
  
Alisa's mom Nikki shouted back, "Okay Hun! Bring down everything you need!" Alisa sighed and picked up her kitten with her other hand. She opened the door with much difficulty and stepped outside. Her older brother almost walked into her.  
  
Alisa said dropping her suitcase, "John! I have no time! You're already done packing?"  
  
John said smiling evilly, "I can use magic whenever I want little one. You still can't."  
  
Alisa kicked him in the shin and ran down the stairs. She said pouting to her mom, "Mom! John's making fun of the fact that I can't use magic! Can't you just make my suitcase go into the car?"  
  
Nikki looked at Alisa and shook her head. Alisa opened her mouth to complain and Nikki said, "When are you going to stop acting like a child! You're moving to London to be transferred to Hogwarts! The first person in our family! All you're doing to thank me is act like a two year old! Now get your suitcase, and we can leave."  
  
Alisa stared at the ground and said, "I need one of my suitcase's to get dressed." She looked up at her mother hoping her mother wouldn't yell or scold.  
  
Her mother rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on! Get something off your brother and let's go! We're already late for the plane as it is!" Nikki watched as Alisa ran up the stairs.  
  
Alisa ran up the stairs and shouted at her brother, "John! I need to use one of shirts and pants! Can I?" Alisa ran across the hall where her suitcase was. It wasn't there anymore. Alisa shouted, "John! Where did you go?"  
  
John appeared out of nowhere and said, "I brought your suitcase down, and like I said earlier my stuff is all inside the truck that's going to the airport as we speak. You can wear your pyjamas. I mean, they're plaid pants and a tank top. Muggle's always wear that stuff right? No I'm kidding but still."  
  
Alisa stared at her brother and asked, "We're really going by plane? I thought that was just a joke! You know! Humour!" She sat down on the floor and mumbled, "So hungry......"  
  
John rolled his eyes and patted her on the head. He said comfortingly, "You'll get to go to school with Harry Potter. That's something really cool!" He touched her hand and said, "I know moving is so bad but think about how mom feels. She had a great job working as a lawyer and with magic that guaranteed a lot of money."  
  
Alisa looked at her brother and stood up. She wasn't about to cry. She was moving to live with her cousin who also went to Hogwarts. Alisa only hoped that she'd make real friends at Hogwarts. She wanted to be in the same house as Hermione, which was Gryffindor.  
  
Alisa said, "No, I think I'm only going to miss your friends. Billy is so hot!" She laughed and walked down the stairs. She said to her mom (who was on the phone), "Mom. We can leave now." Her mom didn't answer. She repeated, "Mom! We can leave now!"  
  
Her mom said, "Ok thanks. Bye." She stood up and said to Alisa, "We're going to meet your auntie and uncle at the airport in London. I suppose we should use magic to get there." She grabbed Alisa. Alisa looking longingly at her house that was going to be history in a few days.  
  
John said hurrying after his mom, "Alisa, don't worry. We'll have a lot of money and you'll really like London! It's the home of Harry Potter."  
  
Alisa said getting released, "I don't care about Harry Potter. Since he's best friends with Hermione and I'm going to live with her I'll have to get used to him. Still...School sucks no matter where I go."  
  
Nikki said throwing herself into the car, "Hurry up you two! We're so late!" She mumbled something and the car sped through the streets so quickly Alisa had to close her eyes to keep from throwing up.  
  
Alisa said as the car slowed, "Thanks mom. I really needed to feel last night's dinner. Why the hell are we here?" Alisa looked outside to the ugly field they were parked in.  
  
Nikki said getting out of the car, "The plane will fly overhead in a few minuets and since I just found out that it's a witch and wizard filled plane we can just kind of appear in it. Of course that's not what we're doing, rather we're going to fly the car up there and get in."  
  
Alisa said shaking her head and grasping her kitten, "Why am I cursed with such a family?" She got back in the car and leaned on her brother. She shouted out to Nikki, "Mom! Why can't you just throw us up there? Or why can't we just drive to London?"  
  
Nikki sighed and kicked the ground. She looked into the sky and mumbled another spell. She jumped into the car and watched as the car flew off the ground and into the air. She shouted as the plane neared, "Just jump! They'll catch you!"  
  
John was the first out and he dived out smiling. Alisa shouted, "Mom this is pure madness you old coot!" Scared of what her mom might do she jumped out the window and was grabbed by a huge soft long thing. She felt herself being pulled into a plane and she looked for her brother. John was sitting down looking all relaxed.  
  
Alisa walked over to him and said, "Why the hell did we have to do that? We could have actually caught the plan! Anyways where is your owl?" She looked out the window and saw the beautiful car falling and falling. She said as her mother approached, "This is madness."  
  
Her mother smiled and said sitting down, "Now only half an hour until we get to London."  
  
Alisa stared at her mother confused. Half an hour until we get to London? Is she mad? Or is she on drugs? Alisa asked looking rather confused, "I think I've gone deaf mother. I heard you say half an hour to get to London."  
  
Nikki laughed loudly. Alisa made a face and clutched her kitten. Nikki said when she stopped, "You're acting like a witch who was always a muggle and then you randomly found out that you where a witch and now it's all confusing you!"  
  
Alisa made a face and said, "Yeah well in my school we don't randomly fly into a plane, by a car. Than we have to jump out! Mom it's too weird! I mean come on!" Alisa sighed and stared out the window. She stopped after ten minuets and looked around the plane. The plane was now like a palace. Servants going this way and that.  
  
Alisa spotted a pale boy with almost white hair sitting in the back. He was drinking something thick and it looked really good. Alisa couldn't see his eye colour but she guessed it to be blue. She stared at him for about a minute and decided that he was adorable.  
  
Alisa poked John. John didn't answer he sat with his baseball cap over his eyes. Alisa poked him again and said, "John. Look at that blonde boy in the back." John moaned and Alisa poked him in the stomach. She said, "John!"  
  
John moaned again and sat up properly. He said looking at Alisa angrily, "Why did you do that? You're really beginning to piss me off. What blonde boy in the back anyway? Oh, him. What about him?"  
  
Alisa smiled and bit her finger. She said smiling still, "I think he's so hot. Can you go speak to him for me? Like go and offer him something or say something about his hair or I don't know. Just go speak to him and ask if he goes to Hogwarts and if he does what his name is and his house."  
  
John shook his head and said, "He goes to Hogwarts. I know him all too well. He's father is Luscious Malfoy. He's one of the richest families known to the wizarding kind. You'll like to hear that Malfoys son still goes to Hogwarts and that he's in Slytherin house. Oh and, he's sixteen."  
  
Alisa stared at him and asked, "How the bloody hell did you know that?"  
  
John said fidgeting in his seat, "Well first off, his dad works at my workplace, or at least he pretends to. I've also spoken to him many times. He's brought in his son's owl and I loved it so I went and asked him where he got it. He said sort of smiling that he got it form London England and I thought it would be cool to visit and now we're going to live there."  
  
Alisa said, "Okay." She moved in her seat and said, "Boy wouldn't a milkshake be wonderful right now."  
  
A high pitched voice said, "A strawberry milkshake for you miss."  
  
Alisa looked up shocked and saw one of the servants holding up a huge strawberry milkshake. Alisa said pulling out her wallet, "Thank you. How much?" There was no reply. Alisa looked up from her wallet and saw the servant was gone and the milkshake was still there. Hungrily she took the milkshake and began to drink.  
  
Once Alisa was done they had already landed. Nikki said yawning, "We're here already? Wow. John dear go get out luggage! Alisa come with me to get to your cousin!" Alisa was pulled from her spot and to the door. She saw in the corner of her eye that the Malfoy's were standing right behind her.  
  
Alisa felt jumpy and said to her mother, "Mom. Where the bloody hell are we going to stay?"  
  
Nikki said stepping off the plane, "At you cousins."  
  
Alisa nodded and walked behind her. Wondering how the Malfoys get around Alisa stared at them. Just before they got to their transportation Nikki shouted, "John here they are!" Alisa looked at her cousin, uncle and aunt.  
  
Alisa said politely, "Hi. I'm Alisa."  
  
The girl said smiling widely, "Hi Alisa! I'm Hermione. Very nice to finally meet you!" Alisa asked surprised, "Um, you are?"  
  
Hermione said still smiling, "Of course! I just love meeting relatives that are full witch! It must have been very interesting living in an all witch and wizard family! I mean my friend Ron does but well, Ron's Ron! Come on! Oh I like your kitten!"  
  
Alisa smiled and stroked her kitten. She offered, "You can hold it if you want, I've been holding her for like an hour." She offered Hermione the kitten but the kitten didn't do anything and neither did Hermione.  
  
Hermione got into a car and said, "Come on! The parents still need to talk!" Alisa got into the car and put the kitten onto the empty seat. Hermione said smiling widely and glowing, "Harry potter is my best friend. Did you know that?"  
  
Alisa looked at her mom. She replied trying to sound enthusiastic, "Yeah. I heard he was really handsome. I also heard that he was a pretty angry kid for the last year or so and he wouldn't let anyone in."  
  
Hermione's smile faded. She looked with concern at Alisa. She finally said, "Where did you hear that? I never thought that of all people you'd say that. From what I've heard you're one of the nicest people"  
  
Alisa sighed and said, "Well I am. But I heard what I heard and that's what I heard. I never said that I believed it. I thought it was all crap." She touched Hermione by accident and looked away awkwardly.  
  
Hermione stared at Alisa. Finally she asked, "What exactly is wrong? Are you sick? Are you okay?" She touched Alisa's shoulder and said, "Why do you seem so upset? I was only asking..."  
  
Hermione's dad stuck his head in and said brightly, "You two are going to ride in the car with John! We parents need to have a very serious talk! Nice to see you two are talking! Now go on."  
  
Alisa grabbed her kitten and opened the door. She slipped out and held the door for Hermione. She closed it once Hermione got out. John said at the car, "Come on you two! You are slower than me when I first wake up!"  
  
Alisa smiled knowing what that meant and walked faster to the car. There was a trailer connected at the back. Alisa asked Hermione slipping in the car, "Are you a big fan of Quidditch? I mean in general."  
  
Hermione shrugged. Alisa said tiredly, "I'm going to sleep okay? I'm so tired." Hermione smiled and said, "Okay. Good afternoon."  
  
Alisa shook her head and closed her eyes. It took her about ten minuets to go to sleep. Alisa opened her eyes to a dream. She was at the doors of a huge school. She was looking up at the very top. She heard rustling behind her. She turned around to investigate. She pulled out her wand and pointed it in the bushes. Something screeched and she pointed it up. It attacked her before she could do anything.  
  
Alisa's eyes jerked open. Hermione was asleep now. Alisa said to her brother, "When are we going to get there?"  
  
John shrugged. He braked hard and asked Hermione, "How long would..."  
  
Alisa said, "She's asleep dude. You'll have to ask her when she wakes up. John, do you know anything about Hogwarts? All I know is that the headmaster is Dumbledore and that Harry Potter goes to that school."  
  
John sighed. He leaned back as the car started moving again. After about a minuet he said, "Well, WOW!"  
  
Alisa asked, "What?"  
  
John said staring at the driveway they were turning into "If that's where we're going to live in for the rest of our lives I'd be shocked!"  
  
Hermione was awake now. She said glowing with excitement, "Yeah, that's where we live! I bet you guys lived in something bigger and probably better but honestly! This place isn't that pretty."  
  
Alisa smiled and said opening the door, "Are we going to meet up with your friends anywhere? I mean for the next week that's left of the summer." She fell out of the car and started to laugh.  
  
Hermione slipped out laughing and asked, "Jelly legs? Ron's probably already here! Did you smell peaches before you got out? It's one of Fred and George's new joke shop stuff."  
  
Alisa thought back and said, "No I think I remember smelling oranges." Alisa was still on the ground when Hermione's dad came with Ron running behind him. Alisa felt her cheeks burn and she tried to stand up.  
  
Hermione's dad ran over to Alisa and asked alarmed, "Are you okay?"  
  
Alisa said, "Yeah. My legs have turned to jelly."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and mouthed, 'sorry.' His face burning from embarrassment. He said to Alisa, "Um here. I uh, I, er, accidentally sprayed this, er, exploded the jelly legs er, thing." He handed Alisa a small candy that was yellow.  
  
Alisa said taking the candy and popping it into her mouth, "Thanks? Where would you get and exploding jelly thing? I mean...why would you set it off? It's an accident bound to happen." She smiled and said cheerily as her legs could move on command, ""I'm joking. I'm hungry though."  
  
Hermione jumped to the hint and said, "Sorry. Dad go get the burgers."  
  
Alisa shook her head and said, "I'm a vegetarian. I'll have a plain sand which if you don't mind. Oh I feel like a bother."  
  
John said, "Well you are."  
  
Alisa shook her head and said, "After, can you just show me my room? I kind of want to get my list ready, of extra things I'll need for the trip."  
  
Hermione asked walking alongside Alisa, "What extra things?"  
  
Alisa picked up her suitcase 's and said, "Well, we go to Hogsmeade. I'll want to bring special things with me." Alisa looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Alisa. Alisa said uncomfortably, "Yeah, um my room, please."  
  
Hermione said, "Oh. Psh right! Sorry. Right this way." Alisa nodded and widened her eyes.  
  
Ron said politely, "Er, Alisa, um, I'll carry one of your suitcases."  
  
Alisa looked at Ron. She said smiling a bit, "Really. Is this kind offer for making me fall out of a car? You know your accidental fireworks." She smiled still and handed him the lighter suitcase.  
  
Ron carried the suitcase up to Alisa's room without complaint. Hermione said once Alisa's room was in view, "Almost there. After we eat...well if you want to eat in your room we could go talk in my room, or something like that. At least after you unpack everything."  
  
Alisa said putting her suitcase down and opening the door, "Well, I still have to get two more suitcase's. I have a bit too much things that I never use. Or at least that I won't use in school."  
  
Ron said putting down the suitcase, "I think you need help unpacking. I mean you have four suitcases that need to be unpacked. Maybe Hermione and me could help a little."  
  
Alisa opened her bag filled with school stuff. She opened the other one filled with her clothes. These suitcases were huge mind you. Alisa picked out one of her robes that she didn't wear for school. She put it on over her pyjamas and then took her pyjamas off.  
  
Hermione asked admiring her rings that she just put on, "Are those what you always wear? I mean everywhere. I'm not sure if they'll let you wear them at school." Alisa poked at her ring on her pointer finger. It was one of those rings that coved the entire finger and was a sharp point at the end. But it wasn't really sharp.  
  
Alisa took off her finger ring, thing and said, "I don't usually wear this, I was just seeing if it still fits." Alisa dropped it back into her suitcase and said, "We can have lunch in your room. After though I want to pack and be alone for a bit."  
  
Hermione smiled and said to Ron quietly, "I hope she likes miracle whip and tomatoes."  
  
Alisa acted like she never heard and asked, "I'd meet you in your room, where is it?"  
  
Hermione said slapping her forehead, "Of course! Sorry. Ron'll take you to it. I'll meet you two up there." Hermione disappeared through the door and was heard thumping down the stairs.  
  
Ron walked to the door. He turned around and said, "I'll take you to her room. Come one." Alisa looked at Ron take a step and say, "Come on girl," he clapped his hands, "Follow me."  
  
Alisa smiled and walked over to him with her short black hair bouncing behind her. She said following Ron down the hallway, "Ron, don't you ever wonder where all of this comes from. I mean magic. I can make out how life is made but I don't understand magic."  
  
Ron shrugged. His red hair was shining in the lights. He said opening a new door, "I never wonder. I don't really care. I'm just happy it's here. I'm just happy that we don't have to pay a price for using magic."  
  
Alisa nodded and her jaw dropped at the neatness of Hermione's room. She asked Ron, "Do you know where John is? I, I have to ask him something. Actually he's probably at the fridge. Tell Hermione that, that's where I am." Ron said, "No. I, I mean stay. Please." Alisa turned around slowly. Ron said at the sight of her confused face, "Well, I hate waiting alone and then have to explain something. Can't you ask John when we go shopping for school supplies?"  
  
Hermione walked in and answered Ron's question, "No. I'm afraid not. Mom and dad already did that. I'm not sure why. They went with your mom Ron, and they got Harry stuff too. They scare me sometimes."  
  
Alisa said sitting down and handing Ron his plate, "Mine are weirder. Well my mom is. My dad is doing some crap down in Australia and I won't be able to visit him, thanks, for about a year. Or he won't be able to visit me for about a year. Mom's totally paranoid about Australia."  
  
Hermione took a small bite of her burger and sat silently. Ron took a huge bite of his burger and said, "Well at least your parents are alive."  
  
Alisa said, "Yours are too."  
  
Ron nodded and said, "Well yeah. Harry's aren't thought. I was talking about him."  
  
So that day continued with discussions like that, then there was dinner. Then the argument about Ron sleeping in John's room for the week. Last was getting to sleep. Alisa went to bed around twelve without a sorted out room. 


	2. The realazation of London

Alisa heard someone yelling. She moaned and shouted, "Shove a sock in it! People need to sleep you know!" She mumbled, "Stupid idiots." Then she remembered she was in London, at her cousin's and that she was going to have to unpack sometime that day.  
  
Alisa sat up and felt groggy. She moaned really loudly. Then she heard, "Harry, I want you to meet Alisa. She's my cousin." Alisa practically flew across the room to her clothes and threw on a black pair of pants and a black shirt. Hermione was saying to Harry while she was, "She's a bit of a newbie with London and she's going to get transferred, well she is transferred to Hogwarts. I'll just see if she's awake."  
  
Hermione knocked on the door. Alisa shouted pretending to be mad, "What? I'm tired and cranky but you better hope this is a good thing!"  
  
Hermione opened the door a bit and looked in. Alisa saw Hermione's eyes peering on her and she said, "We're coming in." She opened the door. Alisa was so shocked to see four new faces. Well, three because two of the faces looked exactly alike, red haired and freckly. Another was of course Harry's and than a younger looking red haired girl.  
  
Alisa said scrunching into a ball on her bed, "Who are all these people? Oh wait. Hi Harry!"  
  
Harry looked shocked and looked at Hermione. Hermione was looking at Harry. Harry said nervously, "P-Pleasure. How did you know who I was?"  
  
Alisa rolled her eyes and said rather rudely, "Duh! It's like the most obvious thing! Like if I had hair up to my hips and I shaved it off and then people go around asking, 'did you cut your hair? Or is it me!' Honestly a nightmare."  
  
Harry smiled at Alisa's look on things. He asked nervously, "Mind if I come in?" Alisa shrugged and sat properly in her spot. Harry said, "Oh sorry for being so rude, that's Ginny, and the two people who look alike are Fred and George, or George and Fred."  
  
Alisa smiled and said, "Hi. Nice to meet you all. You can all sit down somewhere. If you can find a chair." Alisa yawned and looked at her suitcase. "You can all talk. I have to pack," She said rolling her eyes like a child.  
  
Alisa began pulling out clothes and putting them into a closet. The closet was a walkthrough closet and there was no point to it all. Alisa didn't have that much clothes. Well, she did and it filled all the room in the closet. Alisa moved onto her jewellery and small decorations like picture frames and small models of things. Last she had spare things like CD's, CD players, posters, books and man sized mirrors.  
  
When Alisa was finished she asked the group, "Want to know something scary?"  
  
Harry was the first to ask, "What?"  
  
Alisa plopped down on her bed and said, "I think I like Malfoy."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and he asked, "Draco Malfoy, the one with the blond hair and pale face? The one whose dad is Luscious Malfoy?"  
  
Alisa dropped her gaze and said, "Yes." She pocked at her bare feet and sighed, "I never like the right people." A tear prickled her eyes and she said crying now, "I think people are so blind seeing only bad things in people."  
  
Hermione said angrily, "There is only bad in him. He's bloody evil." She lifted up and her wand and ran it across her neck. Ron and Harry sniggered.  
  
Alisa asked very confused, "Why the bloody hell did you do that? You know what, I don't want to know, I want to eat and then fade into my music so..." She got up on her feet and began shoving people off her bed. She said knocking Fred on his ars, "Off, off."  
  
Fred stood up. Alisa stepped backwards in amazement, he was so tall. He was also gorgeous. Fred said picking up his wand (which he had dropped), "Well than we'll leave. We never wanted to meet perfect little Goth Alisa."  
  
Alisa glared at Hermione and Ron. She said angrily, "Really, who made you? Who the bloody hell told you I was a perfect little Goth girl? If I'm not mistaken, I have a tanned face, no guitar because my mom doesn't approve and, I like some adorable idiot called Malfoy. Does that sound perfect to you?"  
  
Fred said dropping his gaze, "Well, just that you're also cute, and rich, and funny. Harry and the rest of us thought that you'd be a little suicidal brat that willows in gloominess. Want a candy?" Fred held out a large purple candy.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "If I was you I wouldn't take it. You might turn into a frog or something."  
  
Alisa said smiling, "I wouldn't have taken it anyways. I don't trust anything coming from someone who strongly resembles a carrot accept with less mentality and not as domesticated as a carrot." She popped a chocolate from her dresser into her mouth.  
  
George was laughing from total amusement. Fred joined in to. Soon everybody was laughing accept Ginny. Ginny said picking up a copy of, 'Dark and Evil things, with spells of chaos.', "Exactly why would you have a book about this stuff?"  
  
Alisa peered over and said, "Well, my dad used to do stuff with evil things and he need to know reverse spells. Plus, I liked it. I read half the book secretly before I asked him for it. He gave it to me willingly and then I spent my days imagining setting Kayla on fire for two seconds and then feeding her a frozen worm." Alisa saw all the faces suddenly stare at her weirdly and said quickly, "That was three years ago. Now I just, imagine it happening but not by me."  
  
Ginny asked throwing the book onto the desk, "Who's Kayla?"  
  
Alisa said shoving her out of the room, "She's something of the past. You're too young to talk about these things. Sorry but goodbye. I need to seriously talk to people my age or older." Ginny was about to say something when Alisa closed the door.  
  
Hermione asked sitting beside Ron on Alisa's bed, "So what exactly do we have to talk about? I mean, Ginny's only a year younger than us and she, well, lets just say she's had problems that none of us really understand. Accept Harry of course."  
  
Alisa pulled a strand of hair out of her head and said touching where she had pulled it out, "Well, you see. I need to get into Gryffindore. If I don't, my mom might think I paid off the sorting hat or something." Fred or George sniggered. Alisa continued, "I think maybe if I don't get into Gryffindore I may get into Slytherin. That would be a sad tale to tell."  
  
George said putting and arm over her shoulder (she figured out that George was taller and had more freckles and Fred was shorter and had less freckles), "Only the purest of people can make it into our great old houses Griff's. That's why I got in!" He started laughing. Fred joined in.  
  
Hermione said pushing George over, "No. That's not true. Alisa. Guess what lions are. Think about this one. It may come as a challenge later."  
  
Alisa said sucking in a huge breath, "Really, really big?" Harry and the twins laughed. Ron realizing what she said smiled and joined in.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "No! Brave. You have to be brave by heart, loyal by heart and smart."  
  
Alisa said smiling innocently, "Sounds more like a dog to me. If lions are so smart, than why do they always attack buffalo first alone and then the rest catch up? Or, why do the males lay around all day if they are loyal to their group? Oh yes so loyal."  
  
Hermione stood up frustrated and said half shouting, "Why are you making this so difficult?"  
  
Alisa said looking up at her, "I'm making this difficult? You're the one who's making a huge deal about my questions. I'm being serious. Dogs are everything you listed and lions are as I said they where."  
  
Hermione peered at the time and said, "Oh! Ron! Your parents should be here soon! We better hurry downstairs! Alisa, brush your teeth or something before you come down. My mom's cooking isn't very safe."  
  
Alisa said sort of hugging herself, "Alright, but I'm freezing. Bye Ron, Harry, Fred, George, nice to meet you. Ron? Why aren't you leaving?" Ron looked at her and ran out. Alisa raised her eyebrows and walked to her closet. She wasn't really cold, she just wanted a hug.  
  
Alisa opened the closet and took a really deep and long breath. She asked herself, "Should I wear fishnet, or a formal robe? Hmmm. I could wear that bright pink top...ideas! Okay, the bright pink corset under the fishnet shirt. A frizzy looking black and red skirt and ankle boots."  
  
Alisa put on everything that she had said. When she finished she brushed her teeth quickly over the sink she discovered in her room. When she was done that she put a tiny bit of eyeliner on and brushed her hair. She smiled as she opened the door and went downstairs.  
  
Hermione stared with wide eyes. She asked, "What in the name of George's red hair do you think you're doing? You can't meet their parents dressed like a hooker! They'll think you're trying to impress everyone!"  
  
Alisa said fists clenched and face filled with fury, "Who says I'm not trying to impress anyone? Besides, I always dress like this. If you have a problem I'm afraid you'd have to remove me by yourself. No one here besides you seem to have a problem. I would very much like to meet the parents so if you don't mind, I'd like you to show me where they are."  
  
Harry smiled widely. He said, "Well you know, I think it looks groovy. I mean corsets are very good looking on girls, and fishnet kicks a..."  
  
Alisa put her hand over his mouth and said, "No swearing."  
  
Harry continued, "Sorry, Fishnets, erm, groovy and uh, that skirt looks groovy too. I applaud your clothing. I would wear it if I was a girl but as you can see I'm not so that just sucks."  
  
Alisa said cocking her head, "Who says guys can't wear fishnet, skirts and corsets?"  
  
John said walking in with really red eyes, "They can, but most don't have any guts. Will you guys just introduce us? All you guys do is argue, or complain, or blabber about movies you want to see."  
  
Ron said while flicking elastics at Pig, "I'd wear a skirt. If I was paid to I would."  
  
Alisa smiled mysteriously. She didn't say anything until she saw Ron's parents. She said looking happily at Mr. Weasly's knitted sweater, "Wow, I like the vibrant colours. Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Hermione's cousin Alisa."  
  
Mrs. Weasly said proudly, "Thank you dear. I knitted it all by myself. Well I cast the spell for it to be knitted all by myself but it still counts. I'll knit you a sweater with bright pink and er....black."  
  
Alisa smiled and put her hands into her skirt. She sat down in between Ron and Fred. Alisa asked eyeing Mr. Weasly, "Have you been anywhere near the ministry of magic. I believe I recognize you from somewhere."  
  
John answered poking his way in between Hermione and Nikki, "Well, I've seen him at my work sometimes. You know he'd come around and steal our clocks and watches that speak or tighten on your wrist rapidly. It's quite a laugh seeing a whole bunch of you stomp in and take our magical things."  
  
Mr. Weasly looked at Alisa's skirt and said looking back at John, "Yes I remember you. You had that little long thing that was called a pen? It wrote silly things and muggles wouldn't realize what they where writing until after they where done."  
  
John's eyes widened and said, "Yeah, um one of my friends gave it to me as a total joke. You know, to sort of get the muggle's who come in to qualify for, something they really didn't want. It's quite a laugh because they ask if they can have another paper."  
  
Fred and George were having a good laugh about that. Ron said getting up, "Well, uh, I'm going to get the stuff, the, uh, school stuff so I'll be back with everything."  
  
Alisa stood up and said slowly, "I'll help; I've never seen Hogwarts things. Never in my life. I'll just join you also because I, uh think it rude not to." Ron looked sort of amazed and headed for some room. Alisa followed him.  
  
Ron said picking up a trunk, "Oh! Hi Hermione, and Harry."  
  
Alisa turned around and said, "Oh. Want to help us? We've got loads of things you can help us with." Alisa picked up a trunk with her name on it. It was the size of a small bed. She said huffing, "What the bloody hell is packed in this?"  
  
Harry picked up his smaller one. He said opening the door, "Well, you see. You need to put everything in there because recently something weird about some trolley robbers was heard and is now being greatly feared."  
  
Alisa laughed. She laughed until they got up to her room. She only stopped because she saw the kids back in it. She said sighing and touching her head, "You know with you people I'll never be able to change." She laughed slightly and nervously and said, "I think I'll stay up here, alone."  
  
Hermione dropped her trunk and said, "Okay. You heard her. Get out and don't come back until she says it's okay." Alisa looked at Hermione. Hermione shoved everyone out and said picking up her trunk, "Privacy is a must."  
  
Alisa smiled and said, "Thanks. Bye." She closed the door and opened her trunk. There was a Hogwarts robe. She quickly put it on. It fit perfectly. Then she quickly looked through her books. She thought to herself, "Wow, this Bondaya Alrondey is sure a good writer. The only thing that she hasn't written is, 'Transfiguration is a privilege.' That's by a man called, Hoover Jones."  
  
Alisa threw them aside and held her dragon scale gloves. She licked her lips and picked up her purse. She figured out where Mr and Mrs. Weasly were staying and put four gallions in front of the door. She ran back and saw a not. It said,  
  
Dear Alisa Shem,  
  
We are happy to inform you that you are accepted in Hogwarts. A letter was sent out to your mother earlier. We will sort you first and before the school doors are opened. You will accompany your house to their table for the rest of the years spent here. Hopefully you will enjoy this privilege. You list would have been sent out to you, but unfortunately Mrs. Weasly insisted she buy your things. What you need for sure though, is your own wonderful dress for a lovely thing happening this year. See you at the school.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Alisa threw it aside and said to herself, "A lovely dress huh? I'll show you a lovely dress. Alisa pulled out all her clothes she was planning to bring to Hogwarts. She smiled as she threw all seven of her dresses in her trunk. Than the clothes. Alisa smiled as she put in her kitten toys and her wand. She looked at her trunk than her CD player and CD's. She stuffed those in to.  
  
Alisa laid down and read her book. When she got hungry she went downstairs to eat. When she got thirsty she went downstairs to drink. Finally it was night and she was tired. She picked up her kitten and said quietly, "I don't want to spend at least three days with anyone accept you." Alisa slipped on her night gown thing and laid down and put the kitten on her bed. The next day continued exactly like that. People did try to get her to talk but she never really did.  
  
The day after that, she woke up with a start. She had the same dream as she did in the car. Accept the screeching turned out to be her kitten meowing. Alisa sat up and held her head. It felt a bit funny. Sort of, light, but it did every morning so it didn't bother her. She put on some army pants and a black tank top. She ran down the stairs and ran into Harry.  
  
Harry said blushing, "Oh, hi Alisa! I haven't seen you in a day. Were you sick?" Alisa shook her head and stared into Harry's eyes. Harry said still blushing, "I uh, was wondering if you think you'll get into Gryffindor."  
  
Alisa put her hands in her pockets and said looking behind Harry at the armour, "Well, uh, I'm not sire. I mean I'm brave be soul if I have a motive, and loyal to those I admire but uh, I'm not that pure. No, not with other guys."  
  
Harry laughed. He smiled and touched Alisa's pale arm. He said grabbing it and pulling it close to his face, "Wow! You're so pale! You look dead."  
  
Alisa pulled her arm away nervously. She held where Harry had touched it. She said looking up at him, "Uh, thanks I guess. You're um, tall...and um pale too. Don't go outside much? By the way, is anyone awake?"  
  
Harry shrugged. He asked Alisa trying not to laugh, "Did you get any kind of dress rode thing, or dress for the lovely things happening this year? I have a sort of dressy robe." He put his hand in his pocket too.  
  
Alisa said smiling evilly, "Oh I have a dress alright. In fact, I have about seven. I'm bringing them all. I bet there is going to be dances for like, the ceremonies. At the end of the year, I bet they are going to call in a huge carriage carry all the graduates out."  
  
Harry shrugged. He began walking up the stairs. He stopped and turned around. He said to Alisa, "You know, you're so different from Hermione. I mean, she's funny but not like you. You just amuse me with the things that you say."  
  
Alisa widened her eyes. She stepped away from Harry and said patting his shoulder from a distance, "Yeah. Good try there Harry. You'll never really be fly with girls. The only reason Cho kissed you was because she knew how famous you are." Harry smiled weakly but Alisa just shook her head.  
  
Alisa stepped down some more of the steps. Harry said after her, "Alisa, the twins both really fancy you. I thought that maybe you'd like to know how they feel about you. Ron also thinks you're kind of cute." Alisa stopped in her tracks at the word 'fancy.' She turned around and looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
Alisa sighed and looked at her bony fingers. She was pretty much really skinny. Alisa held the railing of the stairs at the bottom. She drummed her fingers on it thinking of a plot to lure George or Fred in. Then with that slowly break away from him and attract Malfoy. She asked Harry with all interest possible, "When did they say this?"  
  
Harry shrugged realizing he had got her attention. He said looking at her evilly, "Yesterday. While we where outside discussing people. You know people from school. Ginny seems to also sort of look up to you. She says that you are really cool."  
  
Alisa didn't look at him again. She said running into the kitchen, "Thanks." She stopped and had a sudden idea. She turned around and called after Harry, "Harry! Do you want all of us to go watch a movie? All the kids, you know."  
  
Harry said turning around and sitting in the middle of the stairs, "Um, I'm not that sure considering, more than half of them are wizards and may con muggles or, freak out at the technology."  
  
Alisa sighed deeply and sat down beside Harry. She saw Fred walking into the kitchen only wearing boxer shorts. She asked Harry with all interest, "Is Hogwarts interesting at all? I mean a lot of things happened in the past there, but without things like that, do you about anything?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "All I heard was we are having some sort of ceremony because someone is coming. You know, someone really famous. Someone who was thought to be dead and found three years later in a pit dying of hunger, and a town was well fed right beside it. Apparently he had saved the town but fell into a hole and was lost for three yeas. I think it's sort of stupid."  
  
Fred came out of the kitchen with a sandwich. He said taking a huge bite, "I think he ate insects and had everything he needed right there with him. Accept his wand. He may have had some food in bags. But I highly doubt he's the reason. He lives somewhere in London and anybody could just go and talk to him. I think there's someone...Harry, do you think that this years teacher is going to be someone cool?"  
  
Harry answered, "Why would you care that much? You're not going to go to school again. You own that shop."  
  
Fred answered rather angrily, "Well, we were invited to the ball for some jokes, but Dumbledore made us promise to not have anything too dangerous. Also, we know why you are going and we won't tell you. Now our shop had been ignored for long enough...I'm leaving and I'll see you two tonight!" And then he was gone. Just gone. 


End file.
